Kidnapped
by SkylarXP
Summary: Jack has never told a soul about his twin sister Layla who he thought died when they were 3. but it turns out that theory was all wrong because she shows up at seaford. When their cousin finds out, he tries kidnapping Layla only it doesn't work. He takes someone else instead how does Jack react. Layla react to his reaction? KICK
1. Chapter 1

**Hey yall, Sky here. i wanted to do this fanfic but i didnt know a name fo it so im thanking a little birdy of mine (you know who you are) for the name. Enjoy the story guys**

**JACKS POV**

Another normal day at Seaford High. Everything was perfect, sun shining, My friends arguing over a project, and Kim looking as beautiful as eve- NO JACK! You dont love kim. Im sorry! I cant help it. Just admit you love her already. I spoke to myself walking down the halways to my first class

"Alright class take your seats, we have a new student with us today. Guys meet Miss Layla-" the teacher was cut off by one of the black dragons talking. "Yeah yeah whatever, we know who she is" The BD's (black dragons) have a thing for back-chatting the teachers, expecially The teacher (Miss Pearl) the one we have now. They think they she is an easy target because she is nice and only in her 20's. Layla smiled and sat next to me. She had brown hair and brown eyes and tanned skin. "Hey Layla, im Jack" i said to her cheerfully. "Hey Jack, so do i have to put my hand up to go to the toilet around here?" she asked me curiously. "yeah, and Miss Pearl with give you a pass." I replyed to her question. She shot her hand up like a bullet and asked to go to the toilet

**(Time skip-half an hour)**

I know i just met Layla but i feel like i know her, and i was starting to get worried. "um...Miss Pearl please can i go find Layla?" i asked the teacher. She nodded and i rushed outside.

**LAYLA'S POV**

I was so happy to be back in Jacks company, i missed him so much. And no matter how much the BD's tried, i would never hate him. I loved him. I was halfway to the bathroom when Luke (one of the black dragons) came up infront of me and the rest of the black dragons surrounded us so i couldnt escape. "wh-what do you want Luke" i said trying to make myself not sound weak. "Aww, is little Layla worried we are going to hurt her? Is she hoping her big brother will come save her?" He asked me teasingly. "i have survived you 12 years of you, i can survive this." I said to him firmly. Him and the rest of them snickered and he slammed me into the lockers. I tried standing back up but Luke just slammed me into the lockers again. "Stand up!" he shouted at me. I shook my head weakly and he pulled my neck up and held me up against a wall. "Layla!" i heard Jack scream as he ran into the hallway. "Jack!" i shouted back showing him i was here. He came towards Luke and threw a punch at him. He feel to the ground and let go of me. Jack kept fighting Luke untill he was unconious. The rest of the black dragons all ran away by then. He rushed over to me and checked for injuries. "Jack...i think you should know one small detail about me..." Jack nodded his head promtly. "Well, you remember you had a little sister, well 10 months younger but in your class. Her name was Lala, Layla Melody Brewer. Thats me." I blurted out quickly. It took awhile for it to sink in but when it did he grabbed my wrist a dragged me to someones class and barged in. "Mr and Miss Brewer what do you think you are doing!" the teacher shouted at us. "Me and Layla need to speak to Milton, Eddie, Jerry, and Kim."

**JACKS POV**

The teacher didnt object and let my 5 friends go. "Jack, what are you playing at! We were in the middle of doing a quiz for academic equations!" Milton shouted in my face. Jerry looked at Layla. "Yo girl, what it do?" i stood in front of Layla protectively. "And what do you think you are doing Martinez?" i said with my hands on my hips. "Dude what's up with you! This girl is hot!" Jerry said in his jerry tone. "'this girl' happens to be my little sister and i won't let anybody or anything hurt her Martinez!" Jerry put his hands up in surrender and i could see the rest of them were confused. "What are you talking about Jack?" Kim said. "Guys this is my little sist-" Layla butted in "im only 10 months younger than you" i ignored her comment and carried on "sister, Layla."

**LAYLAS POV**

The blonde hugged me and spoke. "Nice to meet you Layla, i never knew Jack had a sister." She said to me. "i was kidnapped when we were little so yeah." I said to her. "Okay girls; go have a chat while i speak to the guys." Jack said pushing mine and Kim's backs towards the lockers.

**JACKS POV**

"So Jack, why do you need to talk to us?" Eddie asked me. "i need your help with Layla. You may not be able to protect her but will you look out for her please?" i spoke to the 3 of them. "Dude she ain't our Sister." Jerry said to me in a bored voice. "i know but I'm not risking it. Please guys, for me?" i said hopefully. "Looks like someone has golfma" **(A/N i made that up, first thing that popped into my head lol) **"what does that even mean Milton?" i asked my very smart friend. "it's basically because you haven't seen Layla in 12 years and you just got her back, you feel very overprotective of her; Like you never want her to be out of your sight." Milton replied. He wasn't wrong though, that is how i felt over Layla.

**(time skip-after school at 7pm)**

**JACKS POV-over IM**

_**Jack.B. - and where have you been young lady!**_

_**Layla Brewer – Wow chill Jack**_

_**Jack.B. – No Layla, i will not chill I have been worried sick**_

_**Layla Brewer – I was at this guy called Brody's house...**_

_**Jack.B. – you're lucky I don't mind brody, but your still in trouble!**_

_**Layla Brewer – i don't think i should tell you the other bit then...**_

_**Jack.B. – Tell me Young lady!**_

_**Layla Brewer – Kai broke my rib and 2 of my fingers**_

**Okay i honestly don't know why i started writing this but i was bored, and you know im fully dedicated to my stories (but i like to leave you waiting a while)so the next chapter will be updated soon.**

**Love sky x**


	2. Chapter 2

**JACKS POV**

**_Jack.B. – you better be pranking me Layla_**

**_Layla Brewer – would it help if I was?_**

**_Jack.B. – yeah it would actually_**

**_Layla Brewer – then okay_**

**_Jack.B. – Good, can you put Brody on please?_**

**_Layla Brewer – sure_**

**_Layla Brewer – Hi dude_**

**_Jack.B. – is my sister reading over your shoulder_**

**_Layla Brewer – Yeah, she won't budge I tried that already_**

**_Jack.B. – well try again._**

**_Layla Brewer – im out the room now_**

**_Jack.B. – Brody do you like Layla? Like do you like like her?_**

**_Layla Brewer – …yeah…_**

**_Jack.B. – Well if you….Do you know what I would prefer to tell you in person. Can you bring Layla home?_**

**_(Time skip-Layla and Brody home)_**

Layla came in and I immediately hugged her. "Lay can you go in the other room?" I said more of a statement then a question. She rolled her eyes and went up stairs. "Dude are you okay?" Brody asked. "Look Brody, you are lucky I don't mind you because if I didn't you would never see Layla again-" Brody interrupted me angrily. "Jack this isn't your relationship! You can't tell me I can and cannot go out with Layla!" he shouted. "I think you'll find I can, our parents are out on business and our grandad doesn't live in Seaford. I promised our grandad I would protect and take care of Layla. It's my personal mission and i know what is best for her." I said almost shouting. I heard small footsteps coming downstairs but stopping. "Look Jack, you may be Layla's brother but you have to let her make choices for herself! She doesn't deserve to have someone stupid making the decisions for her!" that pushed me over the edge. I attacked Brody and Layla came down stepping between us both. "Stop it both of you!" she shouted. I and Brody pushed her out of the way and she spoke again. "Jack! Brody! If you care about me stop fighting." Of course, we had to do the stupid thing and not listen. She slammed the door and went outside. "Great! Well done. You made her leave!" I shouted at Brody while I followed the direction she went in. _think like a Layla Jack._ I said to myself.

I went to Kim's house and she opened the door with her arms crossed. "Hello Jackson" she said in a cold tone. "What's wrong Kim?" I said. "You upset your sister." She simply said. "Brody provoked me Kim." I said to her. She let me in and I sat down scanning the room for Layla. "She's in the dojo room. But I wouldn't go in there if I was you." Kim said knowing what I was doing/thinking. "Kim I didn't mean to make Layla upset." I said looking at Kim. She gave me a 'what happened' look and I explained everything to her and when I was done she was as silent as a lion waiting for it's pray. "Why did you let Brody?" She asked me really quietly. "Let him what?" I asked not really paying attention. "Why did you let Brody get to you like that?" She said explaining fully. "I just can't even think about it if he hurt her." I said as quiet as a mouse. "Jack, I know but you do have to let Layla do what she wants." Kim said so I barely heard her. "But she isn't ready to have a boyfriend. She maybe 15 but at heart she is 7 and you don't see 7 year olds with boyfriends." I said really quickly. "Jack I think you should just support her and not control her." Kim said nervously waiting for my reaction. "Do you know what maybe you are right.""I know. Now go talk to Layla skater boy" skater boy was the nickname she gave me when I first met her. I rolled my eyes and knocked on Layla's door. "Layla?" I said with my ear pressed against her door. I didn't hear a thing at all. "Hello? Layla?" I said again. "Hello. Please give me privacy I don't like talking right now so iaweljrshrejht." I heard Layla say. "No come o-" I was interrupted. "Hello. Please give me privacy I don't like talking right now so iaweljrshrejht." She said it over and over again. The same seconds apart from each other, took a breath at the same time, I was starting to think that Layla wasn't in there. "Kim can you come here please." Kim walked up to the door and tried opening it then realised it was locked. She heard what I head and looked at me confused. "What she is in there. The window is locked" Kim said knowing what I was thinking. "But what if she isn't." I said as Kim sighed. I made her a 'can I' look hoping she would say yes and she rolled her eyes and nodded. I heard her say "but you're paying for the damages." good old kim. When I kicked the door down I saw a broken window and blood….


	3. Chapter 3

**_KIMS POV_**

"Layla?" Jack said weakly. "I'll go find her." I said almost running downstairs. "No, stay here." Jack said being protective. I followed him anywhere and went in a different direction to him.

**_JACKS POV_**

"kim?" I said when I turned around and she wasn't there. I saw a limping Layla try and run up to me. "Jack! Jack you have to do something!" she shouted at me in a panic. "woah woah woah, calm down Lay. What happened?" I said as we walked along the street, me helping Layla walk. Layla mumbled something inaudible. "Kai kidnapped her…" she trailed off after I asked for clear words.

**_~time skip at the dojo- Layla pov~_**

Jack was pacing around the room and I was looking at Jerry for help on how to get him to stop. He shrugged. I turned to Milton and he shrugged. Then eddie, he shrugged. "Jack hun, please calm down." Okay I must be really worried. I _never_ call anyone hun unless im really really scared for them. Rudy burst in with a flash drive and went straight into his office with us hot on his heels. He put the drive in and it was cctv security camera. We saw Kim looking around, a sac going over her head and being pulled into a van with black fire patterns on it. Jack shut the laptop lid down and turned to Milton. He nodded knowing what Jack wanted to know and sat at the computer. After 10 minutes he clicked his fingers showing Jack.

We went out the dojo and Jack turned to me. "You're not coming. It is way too dangerous." He had with a lot of worry in his eyes. "Maybe she should come; it would be safer to keep her with you." Rudy said with his hands on my shoulders. Rudy is like my dad. Since my _real_ one is always away. "Yeah, Rudy is right." Milton said backing him up. Eddie only nodded. "Wait what? Im confused." Jerry said looking everywhere. "Fine, but you have to stay by my side at all times. Never leave my side, promise?" he said. I nodded.

**_KIMS POV_**

"Help! Help me someone! Jack..." I said weakly. I was tied up in a van with Kai sitting there laughing. "Awww, is Kimmy scared? Does she need her pathetic cowardly boyfriend?" Kai sneered with a hint of humour in his voice. "Don't _ever_ call jack a coward and pathetic. He has a hero-complex, and an amazing personality. He is cocky but lovable so don't insult him!" I shouted through gritted teeth, then realised what I had said. _Just admit you love him, its fine. _No, I don't love him. _Yes you do, de nial isn't just a river in Egypt. _Shut up! I battled with my mind as kai laughed. I started squirming and I could tell Kai was being displeased with me. "Stop it!" he shouted at me. I didn't listen. I saw him stand up and grab a rag cloth. He slipped it over my nose and mouth and that is all I remember before my eyelids closed.


	4. Chapter 4

**_KIMS POV_**

I woke up with my wrists sore. I moved them around a bit a realised I was tied down. More like strapped down but still. My hands were above my head and my ankles bound, both by rope. I was tied against a wall in a small room with a stone floor and no windows. I saw a wooden door open and 3 hooded figures come out. "Get me out of here!" I screamed at them. They laughed hysterically. "You're a Joke Kim! Eddie, Jerry, Milton, Rudy, Layla. They hate you. They don't want you to be their friend. And Jack, he hates you. He despises you and isn't even looking for you. He doesn't care for you. Never has, never will." He said teasingly while walking towards me. He smirked. He first made contact with my stomach and I silently screamed in agony. Then it came to my jaw, I couldn't fall back, I couldn't bend over. I was stuck in that position, no escape.

**_JACKS POV_**

Where is she, no..she wouldn't be…no! "Kim…oh my gosh my beautiful Kim, where are you Kimmy." I started breaking down. I barely noticed A few nods and Layla pick up something and put it over my nose. My eyelids closed as I backed out.

**_NO ONES POV_**

"I'm sorry but he won't calm down. What was I meant to do?" Layla said sadly while stroking Jacks hair. She mentally answered Jacks silent question. "We all care for Kim and miss her, but we can't freak out For Jack's sake. Agreed?" She said standing up and walking to the middle of the van as there was a mixture of nods and mummers of yes'. Layla sat at the back of the van and let a few tears escape. Rudy noticed and let Milton take over driving. **(A/N Yes because 15 year olds can drive in this story) **He sat down next to Layla as she watched Jack sleep. "It's alright Lala." He said. Hoping half that he was comforting her, half that she wouldn't rip his head off for calling her Lala. She didn't. She didn't do anything but bury her head in her knees and softly cried. This continued for about an hour, no one disturbing her. But she felt a warm hand gently stroking her hair. Layla put her head on his shoulder but tried stop crying for his sake, he just shushed her as to say _it's alright, you're allowed to cry._ Soon after, she fell asleep and Jack kissed her forehead** (A/N sibling love. Awwwww)** and walked to the rest of the guys. "It's a long drive. Almost a day's worth." Milton said breaking the silence. It was currently midnight.

**_NO ONES POV but where KIM IS_**

Kim woke up with bruises and cuts making Her body burn. No one there to help her. Maybe Kai was right. Maybe Jack and the others didn't care for her, using her. _I have been used billions of times, why would this hurt me if it was true. _Kim thought to herself. There was nothing to do so she ended up chewing on the inside of her cheek until she tasted blood. The door opened, she expected it to be Kai but it wasn't. Ricky and Brett strode in with humorous looks on their faces. "Hey Kimmy, you have gotten yourself into a pickle there." Brett laughed at Ricky's comment. "How is that even funny?" Kim said breaking their smirks. "whatever!" Ricky said untying her. Kim thought that they were trying to help her escape. Not the right reason. Brett grabbed Kim by the hair and threw her across the room and her head hit the corner of a turning wall. She bought her hand to her head and brought it back down. Her hand started to shake as she saw blood.

**NO ONES POV but where JACK IS**

"Jerry!" Layla said as she ripped a hair off Jerry's head. "OWW! What was that for mamacita?!" Jerry screamed at the petite girl standing in front of him. "What the hell do you think it was for Jerry! You seriously are pi-" Jack interrupted his sister. "Language Layla!" "Alright whatever. Jerry your_ ticking_ me off. So stop it before I break your arm!" Layla screamed getting Jerry's attention. "Woah chicka, why are you being so aggressive." Jerry asked, although he meant it sympathetically, it came out horribly wrong. "JERRY MARTINEZ YOU ARE SO DEAD. AND YOU CANT FLIPPING RUN BECAUSE WE ARE IN A VAN!" Layla said clearly annoyed as she attacked Jerry. "No Layla! Bad girl! Get off!" Jack grabbed Layla and tried calming her down."

**_NO ONES POV but where KIM IS_**

"And that my friend, is what you get when you try to escape." Kai laughed as he tied Kim back up. It was clear to see Kim was struggling to stay alive. Cuts, bruises, untreated broken bones, you name it. Kim mumbled "Jack..." Under her breath. "He aint gonna help you Kimmy. so you might as well get used to living like this..." "Kai I umm...I need umm..." Kim just needed one distraction. Just one. Only one thought came to mind. "Spit it out." "I...I need to go to the toilet." Kai sighed in frustration and untied Kim. He took her outside. "Umm..." Kim shooed Kai so she was behind a shed. As soon as Kai was no where near her, she made a run. But snapped a twig. "Damn it!" Kim cursed under her breath. Unfortunately for her, Kai heard and ran after Kim.


End file.
